Currently maintenance personnel working on an elevated work structure such as, but not limited to, wind turbine towers, water towers, storage tanks, stacks, flues, marine vessels, and bridges, are required to climb the structure, or be lifted onto the structure by a helicopter, crane, or the like, and physically connect rigging lines to pre-existing anchor points, or attach the anchor points themselves. Now, with advancements made in magnet and robotic technology, a transport vehicle can transport and affix a primary magnetic anchor to a desired primary anchor position on the work structure. As such, the need for climbing the structure and physically affixing the rigging line, or the use of a crane, helicopter, or scaffolding system is eliminated.